Subtle Revelations
by Winterwood11
Summary: "Granger, I need to see you – in private." Draco and Hermione have been in a relationship of sorts for a while and are perfectly fine with keeping it secret. That is, until a letter forces them to have to reveal themselves... Of course, this gives them the excuse to have some fun with revealing the truth - as long as they do not irreparably shock everyone else first.
1. Chapter 1

It's been ages since I posted my last story, so I apologise in advance for rusty writing. This story is for round 1 of the Ultimate OTP competition, using the dialogue prompt. I hope you enjoy reading this!

* * *

Hermione:

After seven years at Hogwarts, Hermione had safely concluded that most of the student population enjoyed sleeping in on the weekends. That was the reason why the great hall was almost always empty before eight in the morning, and thus also the reason why she always ate then. Normally, the only company she had on these days was a book. Today, however, Harry and Ron accompanied her. Harry had stepped up the intensity and frequency of Quidditch training for Gryffindor, which essentially translated to practice every other day.

"Hermione, can you pass the toast?" Harry asked from her right. She obliged, wrinkling her nose at the way the boys, especially Ron, ate as if they had been starved. It was a wonder how they managed to keep their shape.

"Wha's he doin' 'ere?" Ron asked with a grunt, frowning as he looked up from his plateful of eggs. It was only then that Hermione noticed a presence behind her – Draco Malfoy. One time enemy of Hermione, and now… well it was complicated. She hadn't quite come to terms with things herself. He stood with a relaxed posture, as if walking up to the Gryffindor table was a common occurrence.

"Granger, I need to see you – in private." Draco added with a pointed look at Harry and Ron, for both of them had stood up the moment he said the words. They were just looking out for her… yet she could not help getting slightly annoyed by the overprotectiveness. She sighed. They had no true inkling of the situation, after all.

"Why do you need to see her?" Harry asked, eyeing Draco suspiciously. Harry had managed to accept almost all the other students in the school after the war - even those who had previously wronged him, such as Pansy Parkinson. However, it seemed that the seven year long rivalry between Harry, Ron and Draco ran too deep. They treated each other with civility (or at least, Harry and Draco did on most occasions), but were far from coming to an understanding – and that was what Hermione wanted to change. The reconciliation of the poster boys of their houses would do wonders for inter-house unity. Of course, there were her own slightly more selfish personal reasons… but in anycase, she did _not_ see the reason behind their animosity.

"I require the head girl's assistance regarding the plight of certain younger members of my house, and your unnecessary presence will only get in the way." Draco drawled after a long pause, "Of course, I have other nefarious purposes." She rolled her eyes and was about to make a sarcastic retort when she noticed that the words had actually affected the boys, who shared a glance. The tension at the table was palpable and Hermione just thought it silly. The Slytherin was riling them up on purpose, and at this rate, her friends would take the bait. She made a mental note to talk to Draco later.

"Harry, Ron, _relax_. I am perfectly capable of defending myself. If Malfoy tries anything funny, I assure you that he won't be out and about anytime soon. Brightest witch of our generation, remember?" Hermione joked in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

"Yes, but I don't trust him." Ron said simply, shooting a glare at the boy in question.

"I'm standing right in front of you, _Weasel_. Try to remember that with whatever semblance of a brain you possess. " Draco shot back with a sneer.

"I'll see you at eleven, _ferret_." Hermione sighed, interrupting Ron before he could come up with an insult to return, which would likely escalate into a full-blown fight. She wondered what Draco was up to. They had never approached each other with plans to meet _openly_ before.

"See you, _otter_." Draco turned to saunter away, though not before giving Hermione a smirk. She raised an eyebrow in a perfect imitation of his in reply, unaware that the boy who lived was observing all of this with narrowed eyes.

Harry:

Ron seethed with anger, going on about what a git Malfoy was. Harry listened absently, nodding and agreeing from time to time. His mind wandered back to the scene he just saw. There was something odd about the way the exchange had played out. Hermione and him had almost seemed… _teasing_. Granted, Malfoy had not called Hermione a _mudblood_ ever since term started, but that did not make him a likable person. Also, Malfoy would never have accepted anyone calling him _ferret_ without some kind of insulting comeback. _Otter?_ Since when did Malfoy know about Hermione and otters anyway?

What was even more disturbing was the way Hermione had raised her eyebrow when _Malfoy_ smirked at her. Harry had seen that patronising expression countless times on none other than Malfoy's face, and it was just creepy seeing it on his best friend's. And then, there was also the fact that they had neglected to mention or even raise the matter of a meeting place. That could only mean that they had such meetings before. He tried to imagine his best friend and rival together in the same place, _teasing_ each other. _Ferret. Otter. _Were they _pet names? _Harry groaned at the thought.

"Harry, did you hear what I said?" Ron interrupted his disturbing train of thought.

"What? Of course. He's a git." Harry agreed, knowing that was something safe to say. "C'mon, let's get down to the pitch."

He would be talking to Hermione later. Right now, he needed to rid his mind of all the unwelcome images…

It was a whole two hours later before Harry managed to find Hermione in the library. The quidditch practice had gone well, leaving the whole team in quite a good mood.

"How was practice?" Hermione asked in surprise, looking up from the transfiguration essay she had been writing. It was already a few inches past the required amount, Harry noted. Some things would never change.

"Good," He answered, sitting down on the seat opposite to her. He fidgeted for a while, wondering if he should actually ask. Maybe he was just overthinking? But no, for the sake of his sanity.

"Do you want to say something?" She asked, raising her eyebrows – _again_.

Harry hesitated, before deciding to just jump into it. "You seem to be quite comfortable with Malfoy."

Hermione looked shocked, for a moment. "Well we've been forced to work together a lot this year, and we have come to an understanding of sorts. So yes, I suppose we're quite comfortable with each other. " She finished lamely.

Harry panicked internally. _Comfortable with each other. _"You-you're not together with him or anything, right?" Harry asked in what he hoped to be a deadly calm voice. What would he do if it were true?

For a moment, there was silence as Hermione simply stared at him. Oh god, had he guessed right? Were they really _dating? _He imagined them snogging each other over a pile of books, and was suddenly filled with the overwhelming urge to punch Malfoy in the face. Or gag. Maybe both.

Then, Hermione burst into laughter. Harry blinked.

"You should have seen your face!" She said in between giggles. "Can you imagine it?"

Harry could not help but participate in the infectious laughter Hermione and _Malfoy, _dating? Laughable. What had he been thinking? Yet, that did not change the fact that they were… acquaintances of a sort.

"Just be careful, Hermione," Harry said, dampening the mood suddenly with a frown, "He might be up to something."

"I will." Hermione smiled, though Harry noted there was a flash of something else there. Was it sadness? "Don't worry, Harry. I can handle him."

He hoped so. Reformed or not, Malfoy still could not be trusted.

Draco:

Draco watched with amusement as Hermione stormed into the head common room. The portrait slammed shut behind her, grumbling loudly about the foul tempers of lions and the like. He supposed the wrath of one Hermione Granger was quite hard to bear.

"What's got you so flustered, Granger?" He asked, gesturing for her to take a seat right beside him. She did, willingly letting him draw her into his arms. He breathed in the cinnamon scent of her hair as she laid it on his shoulder, teasing it with his hands playfully.

"Harry." Hermione stated simply. "He actually asked me if we were together."

"And what did you say?" Draco prompted. Everything was going according to his plan. It was good that people were starting to realise something, even if it was just Potter…

Hermione stayed silent. A _guilty_ silence, he deduced. This would be interesting.

"You lied?" Draco raised his eyebrow quizzically.

"No!" Hermione drew away from him sharply, "I didn't! I was just… withholding information. I just laughed and he assumed I thought the idea ludicrous and thus it couldn't be true."

"Turning into quite the Slytherin, aren't you?" Draco laughed, enjoying the miffed expression on the witch as he did so. She feigned indignation.

"Wait." Hermione paused suddenly, turning back to face Draco. Draco's smirk widened as he watched her realise the scene she had been greeted by in her dramatic entrance. "What are you doing in here?"

"Visiting the witch I miss?" Draco replied innocently, knowing perfectly well that was not at all what Hermione meant.

"You could have gotten caught by Terry! What if he had been in the common room?" Hermione fretted. "Besides, he doesn't know that _you _know the password. Think about the whole lot of explaining-"

Draco cut her off with a swift kiss – his favourite way of silencing Hermione. He savoured the taste of her lips, even if they were stiff against his. He refused to give up, daring to nibble her lower lip just the way she liked it… and that did the trick. She relented and gave him admittance, wrapping her arms around his neck as he punished her ruthlessly for the delay. It was with great reluctance that he allowed his witch to pull away when they broke for air.

"I'd assumed you planned the schedule as usual to make sure Boot was out." Draco whispered into her ear, enjoying the dazed look on the girl's face. Not everyone could say they had rendered Hermione Granger speechless. "Of course, we could just go up to your room, but I suppose you do have to defend your reputation as a prude…"

"Malfoy!" Hermione managed to growl out, though not without a blush. It was refreshing, to say the least. He loved to play the dangerous game of making her uncomfortable. It had ended in hexes once or twice… but the resulting amusement and inevitable "punishment" was always too tempting to deter him.

"Enough of this," Hermione crossed her arms. "So, why do you want to see me?"

"Can't I visit you for no reason?" Draco pouted.

"Very funny. Now if you don't answer me…" Hermione reached for her wand, tapping it twice. Sparks flew out from the tip. Draco stared back at her with a seemingly bored expression, although he kept a hand near his own wand. He doubted she would do lasting damage, especially since she liked him in working order. They continued a staring match for a few seconds, before Hermione suddenly shot a body bind curse that would have hit him had he not dodged at the last moment.

"Bloody hell, woman, _fine,_" Draco grumbled with irritation, as Hermione smirked. He was definitely rubbing off on her too much. "I received a letter from my mother."

Hermione stiffened, the playful mood disappearing instantly. "Did she find out?"

"No, but it still concerns us." Draco continued. "In essence, she asked me if I was already in a relationship, or else she would strike up something with the Greengrasses."

"What did you say?" Hermione frowned. She looked as if she had a lot more to say, and Draco would bet it probably had to do with modern ages and how "these sort of pureblood traditions" were obsolete. His mother, perhaps, would not be opposed if he were to find another girl, as long as it was a "respectable specimen". After the war, he doubted she would put up much opposition. His father, on the other hand…

"I told her I already had someone in mind without elaborating." Draco stated slowly, gauging the girl's reaction, hoping she got the silent message of _soon, but not now. _"It's time to fulfill your wish. My mother will think I'm just trying to get out of this mutually beneficial alliance unless they know I'm serious, which will require the testimonial of those around us."

"Y-you want to reveal our… relationship?" Hermione asked, biting her lip as she looked up at him. As he expected, Hermione had caught what he meant immediately. He kept his face impassive as he nodded. Instead of looking happy, or at least relieved, as he thought she would, she simply looked worried.

"I thought you wanted to stop hiding this?" Draco gestured fluidly, confused. Hermione had always been the one going on about how horrible it felt to be hiding something from her friends. (Draco had pointed out that they were more of her bodyguards than her friends, but that had only ended up with him being painfully ignored for a day.) Now, she seemed unwilling. Bloody woman and their changing of minds.

"I don't think they're ready." Hermione sighed, aiming an accusing look at Draco. "Couldn't you have been less confrontational with them? They'll probably try to kill you now." She groaned.

"If I recall correctly, I was being quite civil until they started insinuating things. And if they try to kill me, I believe I can defend myself quite well." Draco drawled. "I say to hell with your bodyguards. We could always shock them into inaction by the sight of me snogging you senseless in front of everyone."

Hermione glared at him, "I was thinking something more subtle."

"That was what I was going for with this morning," Draco let out a dramatic sigh. "As a gentleman, I have to humour the lady. Fine, we'll take it slow." He conceded, though not without a smirk, "As long as we can still have some fun with it."

"I suppose a gracious lady has to compromise," Hermione tried to sound unwilling, but Draco saw the truth in the smile she was trying to hide. "Deal."

Ah yes, the two of them would have their fun indeed.

* * *

This is probably going to be a two or three-shot. If you have any ideas for how you want them to hint at their... relationship, feel free to drop me a pm or review. ;) Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the (quite) long wait! I hope this will be satisfactory.

* * *

Draco:

"I highly doubt playing footsie is normal for two people who are supposed to be enemies." Hermione said, barely sparing him a glance. Draco had been trying – albeit unsuccessfully – to engage her in the game.

"It's less extreme than everything else you've shot down so far. Besides, isn't the point of this to convince people we aren't enemies?" Draco grumbled, reluctantly resting his foot back on the ground. The pair had decided that step one in revealing their relationship should be increasing contact between them – which was why they were currently openly sitting at the same table in the library. Yet much to his disappointment, Hermione had refused to go anywhere further than talking. The only good thing that had come out of it so far was his being able to glare or raise his eyebrows (depending on the recipient) at those who saw fit to stare at the unlikely pair. The look on Longbottom's face had been particularly entertaining.

"You're horrible at subtlety," Hermione remarked, scribbling something on the parchment in front of her. "We agreed to take it slow in public, remember?"

"Your interpretation of slow is even worse than I thought." Draco threw his head back with a loud sigh. If he were forced to sit in the stifling place any longer just innocently staring at Hermione, he would go mad. He looked up the clock above him, watching as the second hand ticked away. "Why don't we leave now? "

"But-" Hermione protested, gesturing to all the books she had gathered for her essay. It was an essay that most likely, would not be due for a month to come.

"Borrow them." Draco interrupted impatiently, "Have you checked the time? If we leave any later, there won't be anyone left at the library to see us walk out together." He paused for a moment with a devilish grin, "Either that, or they'll think we're engaging in something that will tarnish your perfect reputation."

Hermione scoffed. "Don't exaggerate. It's only-"

"Closing time?" Draco suggested with a smirk. He gestured to the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost amusing seeing her realise that she had lost track of time _again_. The library was almost empty, safe for some overzealous Ravenclaws.

"Fine," Hermione sighed, pushing her chair back with a loud creak. Draco offered his hand to her, pulling her up from her chair as she sighed. It was…endearing how she looked so unwilling to leave the library. Most other girls probably had similar expressions at leaving a clothes store, but he was sure none looked as irresistible in doing so as his witch. She had no idea what that barely perceptible pout did to him.

"You should have told me about the time earlier," Hermione yawned as he guided her past the only other occupied table. "I didn't even realise how tired I am."

"I apologise for my indiscretion. Could I perhaps make up for it by escorting the bookworm to her bed?" He couldn't help but grin at the way she had made things so easy for him.

To Draco's surprise, Hermione merely burst out laughing. He raised his eyebrows – he had expected a retort of some kind, or at least an intelligible response. He turned to follow her gaze, and saw what had amused her so. The Ravenclaws were currently staring at them in bewilderment; a particular female's mouth was quite literally hanging open.

"That would be too far for you. The portrait at my room will do." Hermione finished her reasonably innocent statement with a wink. If that was the way she wanted to play it, well, he could work with that. He smirked.

"If you're that impatient, I suppose that works. As long as you're comfortable; wouldn't want you to get sore." He agreed in an amiably light tone. She swatted at him playfully, running just out of his reach. The moment they left the library, Hermione collapsed in giggles and even he deigned to smile. They paused at the small alcove next to the corridor to catch their breath.

"I think they actually heard what we said," Hermione murmured in soft tones, her amusement shining through her eyes. "Did you see their expressions? I can't believe what you implied!"

"Speak for yourself," Draco said. "Either that, or they were just overcome by my devastatingly handsome smile and wished they were in your place."

Hermione snorted. "Even the guys?"

He wrinkled his nose for a moment. "They probably wished they were me instead." Draco winked at Hermione. He liked to think of himself as a master at subtle compliments.

"I might just take you up on your offer," Hermione quipped, pausing for a moment. She feigned a manner of deep thought, tapping her chin.

"What if I insist?" Draco closed the space between them, whispering into her ear. He was satisfied with the small shiver his touch induced. She smiled by way of reply, leaning into him. "I suppose it's been a while…" Draco looked at her hopefully. "But not tonight."

"Hermione," He groaned. "Sometimes, you're the most infuriating person in the world."

His only response was irritating laughter. Maybe a little retribution was in place… She could not complain if it was in the name of their plan, after all. He smirked. He had just the idea.

Hermione:

Breakfasts on Mondays were a chaotic affair - especially when post arrived. She ought to be used to it after seven years, but the sight of so many owls flying in at once still overwhelmed her. Hermione hardly received any owls these days, aside from her subscription to the daily prophet and the occasional letter from her parents, who were still understandably awkward around her. She missed the times where they had been so comfortable as a family. Yet, she wouldn't have changed anything now for the world.

It was a surprise when a large, handsome eagle owl swooped down and dropped a parcel right before her before flying off scarcely a second later. The parcel was evidently quite hastily wrapped with brown paper and string.

"What's that?" Harry asked from beside her, peering to look. He had been in the midst of opening some letters of his own – probably fan mail, as she liked to call it, thanking him for his part in the war. She had received some as well, but most of them went to Harry.

"I have no idea," She admitted, impatiently untangling the messy knot. Ginny and Ron crowded around her as she opened the velvet blue box. She gasped softly. Lying inside was an intricately designed silver choker, inlaid with rubies and emeralds. It was exquisite; the way the light reflected off the crystals.

"It's beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed, mirroring her thoughts.

"Who is it from?" Ron asked at the same time.

"It didn't say," Hermione replied, although she knew very well who the sender of the necklace was. The emeralds were, to her, painfully obvious. What she did not know was _why. _Even if they wanted to reveal their relationship, such an expensive gift wasn't necessary. She fought the urge to turn around, knowing that a pair of silver eyes was probably trained on her at this very moment.

"Well, it seems you have a secret admirer," Harry joked weakly. Hermione feigned embarrassment as she closed the box carefully, placing it into her book bag. The necklace was far too fancy and expensive for normal school days. Perhaps, at the upcoming Christmas ball…

She listened to Ginny indifferently, providing her opinion as she rattled off name after name. _No, it probably wasn't Anthony Goldstein; definitely not Ernie Macmillan; Terry Boot was possible, she supposed. _Hermione did not know whether to be thankful or disappointed that Draco's name was not in Ginny's 'list of possible suitors'.

She turned her attention to Ron, who looked a little disgruntled. She frowned. They suspected something. At the very least, Harry did. She supposed that meant things were going well plan-wise, but she couldn't help but have a strong sense of foreboding. What would their reactions be? Ginny would probably understand after some explanation. She might even be happy for her! But she had no idea about the two boys…the look on Harry's face when he'd (rightly) thought that Hermione was dating Draco had been near murderous. As for Ron? That would only be worse.

Hermione sighed. She could only hope they would accept it, someday.

Draco:

He was not sure what possessed him to get her such a necklace. It wasn't that he was afraid she wouldn't like it - he knew that she would. The delighted look of surprise on Hermione's face as she opened the parcel had confirmed that. What was more pressing was the fact that she had not put it on, effectively making one part of his plan fail. He should have known that being the practical person she was, she would not try it in front of everyone else. He should have gotten something simpler.

"Draco?" A voice he would recognise anywhere came from behind. Speak of the devil – or well, think of her. He paused for a moment, considering his options. This was the perfect setting for an accident of sorts. It was quite crowded but not overly so. Besides, it would help the plan... Giving Hermione an almost imperceptible wink, he whirled around quickly, "accidentally" knocking Hermione down to the floor. Her bag clattered to the ground with a resounding crash, the contents – including the box – falling out.

"Here, let me help you," He said innocently, ignoring the quick glare that had been sent from the witch. He was sure she knew that he had knocked over her bag on purpose. Nevertheless, she had no choice but to play along what with all the curious students in the corridor. He bent down and helped her retrieve her belongings quickly, focusing his attention on the last object. He palmed the small box in his hand, giving her a knowing look. She raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"You should put on that necklace sometime, Hermione," He commented with a smirk, drawing out her first name for the sake of the students attempting to observe the incident without seeming overly interested. He lowered his voice, making sure it was just loud enough for the nearest students to hear. "It would look enchanting on you."

There was silence for a moment as the surrounding fourth years gaped openly. There was the public relations bit of the plan done.

"I will. Thank you, Draco." She replied nonchalantly, with similar emphasis. She reached her hands out for her bag expectantly. He gave it to her, only to see her eyes take on a mischievous glint. Before he could react, she yanked him back down on the floor next to her. He blinked twice from the impact, before turning to give a glare of his own to the girl.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" She announced with a look of horror on her face. Draco was sure that everyone in the vicinity believed her. He would have, if it were not for the look of victory she had flashed for a moment.

"It's fine," He gritted out, dusting himself off. What had he been expecting, really? Hermione was always one for the tit-for-tat mentality when it came to him. He was the exception to everything for her – which made it all the more tempting to push her.

"As revenge," She whispered softly in his ear as they clambered back on their feet. He could almost hear the laughter in her voice. Of course, she would not be laughing quite so hard if she knew what he'd planned. He would be the amused one the next time.

"All's fair in love and war," He smirked cryptically in reply.

* * *

A/N: This is turning out to be longer than I thought - not too long; perhaps around 5 chapters. I'm afraid this wasn't the longest or most eventful chapter, but one does have to stop somewhere. Otherwise, this chapter would have ended up being lopsidedly long at 6000+ words. I hope you liked reading this, at any rate. Please do review! :)

(My offer of accepting "situations" is still on!)


End file.
